Not So Bad
by Thecatnip10
Summary: After Gir mysteriously catches a violent illness, Zim must find out what it is and how to cure it, before the sickness shuts him down for good. During this whole event, Zim begins to realize just how much he needs Gir, and how much he cares for him.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Bad After All

Zim slammed the door shut after yet another horrible day at school. The Dib-beast was so annoying! When would he ever learn that Zim was the superior one in this whole thing? "Ugh, it's like he'll never learn! I will take over this filthy planet, AND THERE IS NOTHING HE OR ANTHING ELSE CAN DO TO STOP ZIIIIM!" The volume of Zim's shout seemed to attract some unwanted company, that went by the name of Gir. "Hiya Master!" _'Gir... What on Irk does that little idiot want now?"_ Zim sighed, "What is it Gir?" Gir smiled and pressed close to him, "Nothin'... Just missed ya.."

Zim gave one of the heaviest of sighs. "I was only gone for six hours. Why would you miss me?" Gir did not respond, but instead was now out of sight. "Gir? Where did you go?" Oh well, that didn't matter right about now. Zim knew he had to think of a new plan to destroy the filthy human stink-beasts. The Irken suddenly felt a heavy weight on his back. Sure enough, Gir was there again, climbing to his head. "Gir! Get off my head!" Gir climbed down, "Aw man... That was fun!" Zim rubbed his temples, "That was not fun. That was annoying. Go away..." Gir just smiled stupidly, "Aww You need a hug." Zim sat down on the couch, crossing his arms, "No, I don't, I need you to go away." Gir, oblivious to everything Zim just said, sat beside him and hugged him. "Gir, go away. How many times have I told you?

"Hmm" Gir was clearly taking some time to think, "Um, t- three times!" Gir seemed quite proud of himself that he was able to count all the way to three this time, and he hoped that Zim was too. Zim just rolled his eyes, "You are such an idiot..." Gir just smiled, "Aww! I love you too!" Zim threw his head back and groaned, "Did you not just hear a word I said?! I swear it's like you hear the opposite of what really comes out of my mouth." The Irken sighed once again, Gir had fallen asleep while he had been lecturing him. _'Good, he's asleep... At least he won't bug me while I'm working this time. It's like he can handle whatever bad thing happens to him. Like when I get angry, It just never phases him, does it?'_

It was later in the day, Zim was working hard in his lab, typing away at the computer. The night was quiet, and Zim just enjoyed the quiet. It felt a little too quiet though. Gir had fallen asleep six hours ago. For him, that seemed a little too long. Slightly worried, Zim stood up and headed for the elevator. Heading back to the house. He walked through the kitchen, finding Gir awake on the couch, just staring at the T.V through half closed eyes.

Zim approached him calmly, "Gir? Are you... Okay?" Gir seemed to take a bit of time to respond, "Yeah..." _'Hmm, something is up. Gir is acting weird...'_ Zim thought for a moment, thinking of something to ask him, so that he could determine whether or not Gir was really alright. "Um, Do you want something to eat?" Gir did not turn to him, "...No.." Zim's eye twitched, there was certainly something very wrong. _'He never turns down food. Something is wrong with him.'_

Zim frowned, "Oh, Alright then. Are you sure you're okay?" Gir snapped at him this time, "Yes! I'm fine." He just lowered his head back to the couch. Zim glared at him, "You dare snap at me?! Forget it then!" Zim stormed away from Gir, who was just staring at him fearfully from his anger. _'I don't care if there's something wrong with him. Snap at me why don't you. What an idiot.'_ Angry, Zim continued to type on his computer.

Worries now nagged at his brain, such as Gir getting angry, _'He's never snapped at me before either, sure he's had some of those annoying little tantrums sometimes, but this is really strange. Also, what was with him turning food down? He's never done that either...'_ Zim just shook his head. "I have to find out what's wrong with him."

Zim sighed as he finished up his work for that night. Although Irkens really didn't sleep, Zim was tired. He wanted to sleep, and quite frankly, he thought that he deserved some rest. The Irken went to the elevator and up to the house. He could hear some crying upstairs. Concerned, Zim quickly walked into the living room to see Gir curled up on the couch clutching his stomach, crying.

"Gir! What's the matter? What's wrong?!" Gir did not respond, he instead groaned, then began to cry again. Zim crouched beside him, "What is it?" He said this in a more gentle tone, Gir just quivered, staring at his master with wide, scared eyes, "M- My tummy hurts! Really bad!" He began to cry even more. Zim sighed, "I knew there was something wrong." Zim touched his forehead, drawing back quickly as his hand was burned from Gir's head, which was scalding hot. "Oh! Ugh... Okay, Okay, don't panic." Zim picked him up in a blanket, mainly to protect himself from getting burned from Gir's fever-heated body. "It will be alright Gir, We're going to see what's going on." Zim turned and rushed to the lab, carrying his sidekick. He had to know what was going on, and only knew one thing was for sure, he was quite worried for his SIR's health


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim rushed down to the lab, carrying Gir with him. He just could not believe something like this would happen to someone so innocent. Gir had finally stopped crying, but instead just moaned. Zim shook his head, "Okay, let's see what's going on with you.." Zim quickly pulled out a couple of little cords and began placing them onto his sidekick's chest and belly.

The Irken then turned to his computer, typing up a few things that would monitor what was going on in his circuits and other parts of his body. Something didn't seem right, there seemed to be a problem going on somewhere inside him. Zim shook his head as he took a closer look, it was some sort of problem inside of his stomach, and his circuits seemed to be malfunctioning a little bit.

Zim stared for a moment. There was something about this, that disturbed Zim. Gir was shivering on the examining table, whimpering softly. Zim sighed and typed up things. "Computer, Scan him for any problems."

The computer began to run scans, slowly making it's way slowly down his tiny body. The computer finished it's scan, then reported. "There seems to be some sort of illness." Zim sighed, "I know there is an illness! Just tell me what it is will you?! Also tell me the symptoms and risks!" The computer would have rolled it's eyes if it had any. " No need to yell. The illness has no name. It's known to infect most SIR Units. Often has painful symptoms such as fever, vomiting, stomach pain, loss of consciousness, fatigue, dizziness, irritability, and sometimes may affect the performance level in the circuits. Which means it could kill him. The disease is often fatal. Just about 30% of Sir units that are infected actually survive. Only 10% make it through without any permanent effects."

Zim took all this in, feeling quite nervous for Gir. "I- Is there any cure?" The computer searched for a moment, then responded, "No known cure. Insufficient data.." Zim gave the heaviest of sighs. Gir was sick with some mysterious illness. It had no cure, and no name. It seemed frightening. Terrible to know that Gir could die. There was no known way to treat it as well. Zim would just have to treat him as though he were sick with something like the flu.

 _'What else can I do? There isn't a cure... I'll find one.'_ He turned to Gir, who continued to whimper and moan. He also began to shiver. Zim walked towards him, "I promise... I will find some way to fix this.." Gir turned his head to Zim, he looked so scared. His entire body continuously convulsed, and Zim could swear he saw little sparks coming from his chest plate.

Zim shook his head, picking him up carefully. "Gir... I'm going to try to fix this, You'll be okay. Everything will be just fine." Gir just snuggled into Zim, his body very hot. Zim tried very hard not to drop Gir on the ground due to the temperature of his little body.

As for Gir, he had never been in such pain before. His tummy felt like it was tying itself into knots. He also felt really hot, and scared especially. In all honesty, he had no clue what was going on, or why he didn't feel good. It was like even thinking about food made him want to throw up. Throwing up sounded good right about now. Sure it was horrible at first, but he'd probably feel better afterwards.

Zim however, did not know about what was about to happen. His mind was too preoccupied on what was going to happen to Gir, and how he could fix him. He'd start by spending time in the lab, experimenting on a cure, He'd try anything that was possible for him to try. Just as well, Gir instinctively turned to his right, and puked all over Zim's uniform.

"Ugh! Gir... I need to clean myself off... You could have turned the other way you know... Gir just whimpered, "I- I can't help it.." Zim's gaze softened, "Right... Er... Just be more careful next time." Gir just continued his whimpering, occasionally letting out a couple of moans every now and then.

Seeing this, a new determination flooded through Zim. This was the need to help him, to figure out what kind of treatment or even cure he could figure out. He knew enough about science to try to find some sort of thing that could reverse the effects of this sickness. The Irken sighed, thinking hard, there were quite a few things he could do. _'I could tell the computer to make some sort of medicine. Anything that could help at least a little... That, or I could go down to the lab and try to create a cure myself with experiments.'_

Zim was not all too sure, but something was telling him that he had to figure this out sooner than later. Then, another though came to him, _'I could search around. Contact other planets that Irk may have an alliance with. Perhaps some planet figured out the cure. Or maybe at least something that could cure it.'_

The computer did state that this illness could not be cured, but Zim knew that there had to be some sort of cure out there. Something that could help Gir, anything. Seeing his minion in so much pain was anything but a pleasure to him. Zim knew one thing was for sure, _'I have to cure him. He's my robot slave. I can't afford to lose him.'_ But it was more than that... _'Gir isn't just a slave... he's... He's my sidekick... my friend._

It was really starting to dawn on him that Gir really did mean more to him than he realized. He wasn't just a simple slave like most Irkens saw their SIRs to be. He was more than that, so much more. He was a friend, an annoying one, sure, but a friend nonetheless...

Looking at him now on the couch, clutching his stomach and groaning, Zim shook his head, not wanting to see any more of this. _'I'll save you from this Gir, I promise... and I never break my promises...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zim just sat at his computer, filled with confusion and stress. Just how would he be able to come up with a cure? He had been awake for days now. Gir had been getting worse, and Zim really didn't know what to do. _'I promised... there has to be something that I can do...'_

What could be done? Zim wasn't too sure... His mind wondered for a moment, what if Gir died? What if he couldn't figure this out in time? He had tried experimenting, creating medicines, all of which could not do it.

 _'I can't do this... what made me think I could?'_ Zim just rubbed the sides of his head, to fend off the oncoming headache, possibly a migraine. _'I promised... I can't quit... Gir... I'm so sorry...'_ Then another thought came to him, _'You're pathetic. Sitting here thinking that you can't do it... Invaders don't give up... You are Zim! Zim doesn't quit!'_

Zim shook his head to clear it. The shaking caused more pain to throb in his skull. Zim just sighed, lowering his head onto his desk for a moment. A beep sounded from the ceiling _**"Master... Someone is at the door."**_ Zim shrugged, "Well, get G-... The robo parents to answer it... I'm busy."

" **You're wasting your time..."** The computer said bluntly. Zim glared, "I promised him that I'd find a cure!" **"Don't make promises you can't keep... It can't be cured. I told you that.."** Zim crossed his arms, "I'm not keeping promises I can't keep! I can find a cure if I try hard enough! Therefore I am not wasting my time! Now, I have a really bad headache! So shut up and stop talking to me!"

" **You're the one who started shouting."** Zim just growled softly, but chose to ignore the comment. Silence fell in the lab, and Zim put his head down, as one side was painfully pounding.

" **Zim, Dib is in the house."** Zim just lifted his head, "The Dib?" _'Why now of all times? My head hurts...'_ Zim just stood up, going up the elevator up into the house.

Sure enough, Dib was there, with a camera. Zim had taken care to put his disguise on so that Dib couldn't get any pictures of him without it. The boy glared once he got sight of Zim, "Why haven't you been at school Zim? Huh?! Are you planning something!? I'll find out what it is! And when I do-"

Zim cut him off, "Stop shouting. I'm not planning anything. Now get out of my house." Dib glared, "If you're not planning anything, Why have you been absent from school for a whole week?!"

Zim glared, "None of your business! Get out of my base. Seriously, now stop shouting. You're going to make things worse." Dib glared, "Make what worse!? Why should I stop shouting!?" Is it going to wake some monster you created to destroy the world!? Huh!? Is it Zim!?" The pain on the side of Zim's head became more aggravated, but the suspected migraine wasn't what he was worried about... But his worry was made to be correct as he heard Gir loudly cry downstairs.

Zim glared threateningly at Dib, "Now look what you've done! Do you realize how long it took me to get him to sleep?! Now get out of my base! I have a serious problem right now, and I really don't need you to add on to my stress! Now **GET OUT NOW!"**

Dib frowned, "What's the matter with your robot?" Zim glared, "None of your business. Get out." Dib blinked, but said nothing, "Is there something wrong with him?" Dib asked, ignoring Zim's order to leave.

Zim just sighed heavily, "I already said it's none of your business..." Zim sounded tired rather than angry. In all honesty, Zim _**was**_ tired... and wanted nothing more than to lie down for a while. Dib sighed, feeling something he never expected to feel, sympathy.

"So there _**is**_ something wrong with him?" Zim just groaned, "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?! He's ill. With some sort of virus that has no cure... I'm trying to work on finding one, but I can't with all these distractions, you in my base, and this stupid migraine! Now will you please just leave me in peace?!"

Dib frowned, "What makes you think I'm going to leave, just because-" Dib stopped himself. Perhaps leaving Zim alone was for the best. "Fine. I'll leave... But if I find that you're lying, and that you _**are**_ planning something. I'm going to stop it."

Zim just put a hand on the side of his head as the pain got more intense, "Fine. Whatever... just leave..." Dib just stared at Zim for a moment, then walked out the door without another word, but not before Zim took his camera, and shot a laser at it to destroy it.

Relieved beyond belief, Zim just retreated to the lab, until he found that the lights that were on began to seriously aggravate his headache, Gir had stopped crying, and was now asleep, body trembling violently.

Zim sighed, Gir had taken to sleeping constantly. He hardly spoke much anymore, and Zim really didn't like that, It was strange... He wouldn't even talk if Zim talked to him.

Zim just turned and left the room, going into another room and lying down on the couch that was in there. There was no windows, and no light, so it was perfect if you were suffering from a horrible, stress induced migraine.

He just laid down, feeling absolutely helpless. _'What can I do? How am I supposed to save Gir? What on Irk makes me think I can do this? I'm not smart enough...'_ Then came his ego talking. _'What the hell do you mean?! You are ZIM! For Irk's sake! Don't be so pathetic! The military didn't wast all these years on you just to quit?! Who are You?! I'll tell you, YOU ARE ZIM! ZIM DOES NOT GIVE UP!'_

Zim shook his head to clear it, regretting it, as his head began aching. So what could he do? Every time he tried to think about what to do for Gir, he'd suddenly feel exhausted. Plus his migraine was driving him mad with pain and irritability.

 _'Why does this need to happen now... Irk... Of all times that I could get another migraine, it has to be now...'_ A loud alarm blaring broke into Zim's thoughts. Pain shot through his head, but he ignored it, getting up and rushing to the lab.

Usually when this alarm went off, it means their was a serious problem with Gir. Zim always seemed to have a small heart attack whenever that alarm went off.

Zim rushed into the lab, finding Gir curled into a ball, wailing in pain, as usual. Zim ran over picking him up, comforting him as though he where a child. "Shh, it's alright... You're fine... I promise, you'll be okay. I'll protect you Gir... You know I will. Everything will be just fine. Zim is here now, alright?"

Gir had stopped the crying, pressing into Zim, shaking very hard. He was feeling very confused, in pain, and frightened. His master sounded very sad, and he really didn't like that. He shivered, unable to say anything, as he was in way too much pain to speak... Again.

Zim sighed softly, his head aching badly. This wasn't good... Once Gir was asleep again, Zim lowered him back to the lab table, placing a light blanket over him. He peered at the screen, which was still flashing, warning him about a circuit problem.

Zim shivered a bit, suddenly feeling exhausted. He needed to sleep... Very badly... Sleeping was such a damn waste of time, but oh, was Zim tired... His migraine was getting worse.

Zim laid back down in the dark room, curling up under a mountain of blankets, laying against at least six giant pillows. He curled up tightly. _'Perhaps a little sleep may help. It'll clear my head, keep me calm, maybe reign in my sanity... It can't do any harm...'_

If only he knew how wrong he really was...


End file.
